deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Samus Aran VS Doomguy/@comment-27027636-20150928192424
yeah.....sorry to say this but doomguy stomps,litterally in every way possible due to the fact that he has a extra C-24 chromosome(info from the doom novels) which makes his skin just as tough as the MC's armor(newest one),his healing factor which allows him to heal as quickly as Wolverine(also taken from the novels),his ability to run at a speed of 98 MPH(with straifing speed included),him able to punch demons to death with his bare fists who range from the size of an average human to the size of skyscrapers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osOs-whTn90 (which is a cyberdemon who is 30 feet tall and is armored with some type of demonic metal that is able to withstand the full temperature of the depths of hell with ease and is able to handle the pull of gravity down there,assuming that there is even gravity in hell)and was even gorilla slammed by one which was 5 feet tall 30 feet down http://www.doomworld.com/10years/doomcomic/comic.php?page=10 into a huge pool of toxic waste and acid/radiation that is able to melt any normal human in mere seconds and he came out like he had just taken a shower(no damage whatsoever) then throwing a small fit because his big gun ran out of bullets(http://www.doomworld.com/10years/doomcomic/comic.php?page=10 http://www.doomworld.com/10years/doomcomic/comic.php?page=11) he eats rockets for breakfast and can apparently see very well in the dark(http://www.doomworld.com/10years/doomcomic/comic.php?page=5 http://www.doomworld.com/10years/doomcomic/comic.php?page=6).He is a super soldier who can see in slow motion(bullet time basically) and if you add in the artifact from DOOM 3 ROE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRSvYser8JA (at 0:57 you can see how the artifact slows down time, here's a better version of it if you want https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPSYVY0tVnM just skip to 6:22 to see how it works) he can slow down time even more(literally making both samus as slow as slug) plus if you add in the soul cube (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPSYVY0tVnM(just skip to 7:50 to see it) it'll just cut samus suit like a can opener and giveing her soul to doomguy so he can get extra health,he also has psychic like powers and also has super human strength and speed,he can see invisible beings then to top all this off,the BFG would just end up wrecking everything because It emits a giant ball of plasma,the same thing that is inside that tiny little grenade master chief holds that frages any Spartan,so yea,It shoots one of those X1000 every .0000000003 (rounded up) milliseconds and can do it 30 times(which is way faster than samus can ever hope to go,hell she'll get a face full of blasts the moment she lifts her foot off of the ground when they meet) to top it off the giant BFG blast even has magnetic tracers that link to both the target and the User..a positive attraction to the target and a negative one for the user,meaning doomguy could be in an enclosed hallway and set that off,and he'd still be protected and everyone else would be dead,The blast even can travel behind all cover and through walls!!! So there is no dodging the blast and to make it even worse it'll end up ignoring the and samus's armor meaning that it would end up attacking his body that are inside the armor and even if doomguy ends up missing the tracers which form a 45 degree cone around the area of impact and follow the whoever fired the blast in any direction he goes except if he turned around and if he is jumping and they will also ignore the armor of samus obviously meaning that the tracers would just melt both their bodies that are inside his armor.so from all that she would survive for quite a bit but then would either end up getting shot down by one of dooms many weapons that he is able to pull out of his ass whenever he wants to due to the experimental warp technology backpack he carries which allows him to bring whatever weapon he desires into battle at the exact moment he wants it or she'll just get incinerated by the BFG or she'll just get chopped up into sushi by the soul cube and if you add in doomguys power ups such as the invulnerability sphere,the mega sphere,the super charge,the invisibility sphere,the beserker pack and doomguys experimental weapons backpack which gives him full ammo for every weapon doomguy would end up having the power of a god plus he takes no fall damage and is immune to head shots and is able to tank fantasy type elements,like hellish fireballs that range from the size of a dodge ball up to the size of those gigantic fitness balls and is able to tank the flames of hell it'self.Doomguy has dealt with seeker missiles before so he'll have no trouble with the ones samus has,there is literally no way she can win,the closest she can would be making the battle a tie,which is easier said than done and I'm pretty sure that doomguy would be able to handle a nuke or two. so....yeah R.I.P samus